I love you, I hate you
by Rukia-Sly
Summary: 6ème année, les combats entre Harry et Drago sont à leurs apogés, mais une ultime sanction de la part du Directeur pourra peut-être changer la donne. Des combats, des souvenirs dévoilés, un moyen de voir les choses sous un nouvelle angle.


**I LOVE YOU, I HATE YOU**

**Pairings: **HP/DM

**Disclamer: **Malheureusement les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas… Pourtant ça fait des années que je demande au Père Noël et à JK Rowling mais ils ne veulent pas! Donc je ne fais que les emprunter pour leurs faire subir milles souffrances mouahahaha… hum… ouais enfin voilà quoi!

**Avertissement: **POST T5, en fait je prends le tome 6 et je recommence plus ou moins, disons que je récupère seulement quelques passages, donc il y aura des spoilers du tome 6. Pas beaucoup hein, juste deux ou trois.

**Résumé: **6ème année, les combats entre Harry et Drago sont à leurs apogées, mais une ultime punition de la part du Directeur pourra peut-être changer la donne. Des combats, des souvenirs dévoilés, un moyen de voir les choses sous un nouvelle angle.

Bah voilà c'est ma toute première fic dont l'idée m'est venue en écoutant une chanson « Always » de Saliva. Ce n'est pas à proprement parlé une song fic, juste que je m'en suis légèrement inspiré…

Je tiens à remercier ma chère bêta, champignon de mon cœur: Kate Worthington pour son soutien, et surtout son chantage, sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour et serait juste resté dans ma tête.

C'est pourquoi je te dédie cette fic mon petit blaireau :D

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 1**

Il exultait de haine, de colère et de joie. Il se perdait corps et âme dans ce combat, comme à chaque fois. Pourtant il n'était pas quelqu'un de violent mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de LUI, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui à part son opposant. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils combattaient avec la force de la rage. Il sentait la peau de l'Autre s'enfoncer sous ses coups de poings, il entendait la peau se déchirer et les os craquer. Et il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif que de voir dans les yeux de l'Autre la rage, la haine et la douleur se mélanger. Car tout ceci n'était dû qu'à lui. C'était lui qui provoquait ces réactions chez sa Némésis. Lui seul pouvait lui faire perdre son sang froid légendaire et son masque d'impassibilité. Tout comme seul LUI pouvait lui faire perdre le sien.

Encore plus tôt que d'habitude on réussit à les séparer. Il sentit quelqu'un, sûrement Ron, l'agripper et le tirer en arrière tandis que Zabini faisait de même avec son ennemi et que les professeurs Mac Gonagall et Rogue s'interposaient entre les combattants. Il entendit derrière lui des cris qui l'appelaient, sûrement Hermione qui ne supportait toujours pas ces combats.

Harry lâcha un cri de rage. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de les séparer, de s'interposer. Ils venaient de détruire son seul moment de bonheur de la journée, le moment où il pouvait éclater la gueule d'ange de ce fils à papa pourri et gâté, le moment où il se sentait vivant (et non survivant ). Il vit Malfoy se débattre tout comme lui entre les bras de Zabini. Et cela lui suffit pour redoubler d'ardeur à se libérer lui-même de Ron. Mais toute bonne chose ayant une fin, celle-ci se matérialisa sous la forme du professeur de métamorphose :

_ Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Cela suffit ! Reprenez-vous!

Les deux opposants cessèrent de se débattre mais continuèrent à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

_ Messieurs il faut que cela cesse! Ceci est la troisième fois depuis le début de la semaine, et nous ne sommes que mardi! Vos punissions respectives ne vous suffisent pas à première vue. Soit, nous al…

_ Minerva, arrêtez. Vous vous époumonez pour rien, ils ne vous écoutent déjà plus. Fit remarquer le Maître de potion

Et effectivement, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. Ils continuaient de se fixer avec toute la rage qui les habitait. Pour eux plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, même si tout avait été mis à feu et à sang, ils n'auraient rien remarqué. Tout en soupirant, le professeur Rogue dit:

_ Minerva, je pense que le mieux à faire est d'emmener chacun notre élève dans notre bureau afin de le calmer et d'ensuite les amener au Directeur. Cette affaire n'est plus de notre ressort. Vous l'avez vous-même dit, c'est la troisième fois cette semaine. Et cela dure depuis 2 mois. Tout ceci va finir en pugilat si l'on n'agit pas rapidement. Bien que j'aimerais beaucoup savoir lequel des deux l'emporterait si on les laissait faire, ils perturbent trop les cours.

La directrice adjointe lança un regard légèrement perdu à son collègue avant de se reprendre et d'acquiescer.

_ Vous avez raison, dit-elle, puis se tournant vers Ron, elle ajouta: Mr Weasley, Mlle Granger, veuillez m'aider à emmener Mr Potter dans mon bureau.

Ron opina de la tête et tira sur le bras de Harry pour le faire bouger, tandis qu'Hermione le tirait par l'autre bras.

_ Allez Harry, on y va.

_ Allez, viens Harry, calme-toi! Essaya Hermione d'une voix cassée.

Au même moment le Maître de potion fit un signe de tête à Zabini pour qu'il le suive. Et lorsqu'ils furent obliger de briser le contact de leurs yeux, on entendit dans le couloir deux cris simultanés.

_NON!!! Hurlèrent les deux Némésis et ils recommencèrent à se débattre.

D'abord choqués par ce revirement de situation, les deux professeurs les regardèrent surpris. Le professeur Rogue se repris en premier et décida d'agir. Il lança deux Stupefix qui attinrent en même temps Harry et Drago.

_ Severus!!! Cria le professeur de métamorphose, outrée. L'usage de la magie sur nos élèves est interdit, vous le savez bien!

_ Sauf en cas de force majeure, répliqua Rogue. Et là, il s'agit effectivement d'un cas de force majeure.

_ Je… Très bien, elle prit sa baguette et fit léviter le corps inerte de son élève. Elle se tourna vers son collègue et ajouta: On se retrouve d'ici 30 minutes devant le bureau de Directeur.

Rogue ne fit qu'opiner et l'imita en emmenant le corps de Drago.

********************

Dans le bureau du professeur Mac Gonagall, après avoir renvoyé Ron et Hermione dans leur dortoir, cette dernière désensorcela Harry, qui reprit de suite du poil de la bête.

_ NON, vous n'avez pas le droit, je veux sortir, hurla-t-il

_ Mr Potter, calmez-vous! Tout ceci ne vous mènera nulle part, il faut vous reprendre. Cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché la bagarre cette fois-ci? Demanda-t-elle, même si elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

_ Il m'a regardé de travers, avoua-t-il

_ Oui, effectivement, c'est une des variantes des excuses que vous me fournissez depuis une semaine.

Quand vous m'en fournissez une cela va de soit. Vous vous rendez compte que maintenant il vous suffit de vous rencontrer au détour d'un couloir pour vous mettre à vous battre comme des chiffonniers, sans aucune raison. Pas que je dise que si vous aviez des raisons cela serait acceptable, mais tout de même! Vous n'avez même pas le temps de vous insulter que vous vous êtes déjà jetés l'un sur l'autre.

_ ….

_ Harry, dit-elle tout en soupirant, vous taire n'arrangera rien. Il faut que vous réagissiez ou en l'occurrence que vous arrêtiez de réagir.

_ ….. Peux pas, avoua-t-il dans un murmure

_ Et pourquoi cela?

_ ….

_ Je vois, dit-elle alors qu'elle n'y comprenait absolument rien. Tout ceci dépasse mes compétences Mr Potter. Je suis désolée de devoir en arriver là. Nous allons voir le Directeur. Je vous prierais de vous tenir correctement, Mr Malfoy y sera aussi.

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

_ Si vous ne savez pas vous tenir, je sévirai et vous immobiliserai, le menaça-t-elle. M'avez-vous bien compris?

_ … Oui , répondit-il à contrecœur

Bien que ce n'était qu'une maigre réponse, elle s'en contenta

_ Bien, allons-y

********************

Dans le bureau du professeur Rogue.

_ Finite Incantatem

_RHAAAAA, vous n'avez pas le droit, cria Drago

Seul un regard noir, dur et glacial lui répondit, ce qui le calma rapidement. Il se redressa, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer, lissa ses vêtements et essuya le sang qui coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il s'était repris instantanément et avait remis son masque d'impassibilité.

_ Bien, je vois que vous vous êtes calmé. Nous allons pouvoir discuter

_ Il n'y a rien à dire, contra Drago.

De nouveau un regard noir lui répondit, mais cette fois-ci il n'eut aucun effet sur lui, à part lui faire relever la tête pour lancer à son parrain un regard signé Malfoy.

_ Ce regard ne fonctionne pas sur moi jeune homme, ne vous fatiguez pas!

_ …

Après plusieurs minutes passées à se fixer, la terreur des cachots se pinça l'arête du nez tout en soupirant:

_ Pourquoi perdez-vous votre temps en enfantillages avec Mr Potter? Je conçois qu'il soit très exaspérant, mais il m'est avis que vous avez mieux à faire, je me trompe?

_ Cela ne vous regarde pas, très cher Parrain. Ce sont mes affaires, lui répondit Drago sur un ton sarcastique.

Rogue fit claquer sa langue et d'une voix froide lui dit:

_ Tu deviens insolent Drago!

_ …

_ Drago, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas me parler et qui te fait agir de cette manière. Ce manque de subtilité, ce n'est pas toi. Est-ce un défouloir, une façon de faire baisser la pression, le poids qu'il y a sur tes épaules?

_ …

_ Est-ce que ce que tu me caches pourrait changer d'une quelconque manière la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves?

_ …

_ Te taire ne sert à rien Drago! Oublie cinq minutes que je suis ton professeur, que je suis dans le camp dans lequel tu te trouves actuellement. Là, maintenant, je ne suis que ton Parrain, et je veux que mon filleul soit en sécurité. Alors s'il te plait répond à ma question!

_ Je …. Non ce n'est rien. Vous avez raison. C'est juste un défouloir.

Cela ne convainc aucunement le Maître de potion qui continua à fixer son filleul pour trouver une faille, un petit quelque chose qui pourrait le guider. Mais Drago se détourna et dit:

_ La demi-heure que vous a accordé le professeur ne va pas tarder à s'écouler. Nous devrions y aller.

Après un dernier soupir de la part du plus vieux, ils quittèrent le bureau de ce dernier

_ Et dans le bureau du Directeur, faites honneur à votre maison et gardez le sang-froid qui vous a fait défaut ces derniers temps, rajouta Rogue.

********************

Les deux professeurs et leurs élèves arrivèrent en même temps devant la gargouille, gardienne du bureau. Les deux Némésis se regardèrent en chien de faïence mais ne réagirent pas plus que cela. Après un dernier coup d'œil aux jeunes hommes, le professeur Mac Gonagall se tourna vers son collègue, puis vers la statue de pierre pour donner le mot de passe:

_ Scarabée au caramel.

La gardienne pivota et ainsi donna accès aux escaliers qui conduisaient au bureau. Minerva passa en première, suivie par Harry. Rogue préféra y aller à sa suite pour éviter tout dérapage et Drago ferma la marche. Arrivée devant la porte de chêne, la seule femme de ce groupe hétéroclite toqua. On entendit un joyeux « Entrez ».

- Ah vous voilà! Je vous attendais. Entrez et installez-vous, leur dit Albus Dumbledor en leur indiquant quatre sièges.

Nul ne savait encore comment ce vieil homme, toujours affublé de robes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, faisait pour savoir tout ce qui se passait entre les murs de Poudlard.

_ Un bonbon au citron mes enfants? Ou alors un thé? Vous m'avez l'air d'en avoir besoin ma chère Minerva.

_ Non, ça ira Albus. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là?

_ En effet, il n'y a qu'à voir l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvent ces jeunes gens.

Et effectivement, les deux garçons étaient bien amochés. Drago avait une ecchymose qui se formait petit à petit sa joue gauche, sa lèvre inférieur était en sang, tandis qu'on pouvait apercevoir de profondes entailles sur ses poings, comme s'il avait tapé violement contre un mur. Harry, quant à lui, avait l'arcade sourcilière droite en sang. Le haut de sa chemise déchirée laissait entrapercevoir des griffures et de futurs bleus. A n'en pas douter, sous leurs lourdes robes de sorcier leurs corps étaient couverts de marques.

_ Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas aller voir Pompom avant de venir ici?

Ce fut Rogue qui lui répondit:

_ Je ne sais pas si cela aurait été très concluant, étant donné que même à l'infirmerie ils se battent. Mme Pomfresh est au bord de la crise de nerf.

_ Je vois. Minerva, Severus, veuillez nous laisser seuls je vous prie, leur demanda le Directeur.

_ Mais, Albus…. Essaya de répliquer le professeur de métamorphose, mais un regard bienveillant de la part du plus vieux la convainc à quitter les lieux

_ Bien, le Maître de potion fit un signe de tête en guise de salut et ils sortirent de la pièce.

_ Nous voilà seuls mes enfants. Commençons les choses sérieuses.

Aucune réponse

_ Je suis sûr que vous vous joindrez à moi pour dire que les heures de colle, dans votre cas, sont inutiles et une perte de temps. Nous allons donc devoir innover.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction à première vue, mais une personne très attentive aurait sûrement remarqué le léger frisson qui traversa Harry. Cette innovation lui fit peur. Il savait de quoi était capable le vieil homme. Il était certain, au pétillement des yeux bleus en face de lui, qu'il n'aimerait pas, mais alors pas du tout ce qui allait suivre. Drago, quant à lui, ne fit que lancer un regard à faire fondre la banquise à l'homme le plus respecté du monde sorcier, comme s'il le défendait de continuer, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.

_ Que diriez-vous d'apprendre à mieux vous connaître? Leur demanda Dumbledor.

Après un petit silence, deux cris simultanés ébranlèrent le bureau, réveillant les divers tableaux.

_ HORS DE QUESTION!!!

_ Il n'y a rien de plus à connaître sur cette fouine bondissante! Tout est dit, continua le brun.

_ Evidement! Rien ne peut éveiller l'intérêt du Survivant, à part sa petite personne d'enfant chéri! répliqua le blond sarcastiquement.

Le Gryffondor voulut répondre mais le Directeur le coupa dans son élan en prenant la parole et en leur lançant un regard perçant.

_ Jeunes gens, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de protester. Normalement, je devrais vous exclure de Poudlard. Mais il est évident que, en vue des situations dans lesquelles vous vous trouvez respectivement, cela n'est même pas envisageable.

Résigné, Harry soupira. Il était évident qu'il parlait de la prophétie. Cette prophétie qui lui avait prit ses parents, Cédric et son parrain. Cette prophétie qui avait régit toute sa vie et qui, finalement, continuait de le faire. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malfoy ne pouvait être exclu. Il se tourna vers lui et, à la plus grande surprise du brun, il le vit rougir. Drago détourna son regard et tomba dans deux yeux vert émeraude stupéfaits. Devant cette inquisition, le blond se reprit en l'espace de quelques secondes. Hors de question de montrer une quelconque faiblesse devant son ennemi!

Ayant suivit cet échange, Dumbledor eut un petit sourire, qu'il effaça rapidement pour reprendre son air sérieux.

_ En effet Mr Malfoy, après les événements du ministère et votre père en prison, il pourrait y avoir des personnes mal intentionnées qui viennent à vous pour vous détourner du droit chemin. Il faut que nous vous protégions d'eux. C'est pourquoi il serait plus prudent pour vous de rester à Poudlard. Je suis sûr que vous serez d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas?

Un regard appuyé plus tard, le Serpentard opina de la tête.

Drago risqua un coup d'œil du coté du Gryffondor. Il vit le regard du brun faire des aller-retour entre le Directeur et lui d'un air dubitatif. Harry se demandait si le plus vieux se foutait de leur gueule ou s'il était vraiment sérieux. Il ne pouvait pas décemment croire que Malfoy junior n'avait pas déjà rejoint ces fameuses « personnes mal intentionnées » -autrement dit les Mangemorts-.

_ Bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, nous allons pouvoir discuter des modalités de cette innovation. Je propose qu'à chaque fois que vous vous battrez, vous devrez vous raconter un souvenir chacun. Ainsi vous apprendrez à mieux vous connaître et peut-être cesserez-vous ces combats inutiles.

Cesser ces combats! Et puis quoi encore? Il n'avait qu'à directement lui demander de sauter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie tant qu'il y était! Et comme ça, ils se débrouilleraient sans Survivant pour détruire Voldemort. Mais avant que Harry ne puisse répliquer, le vieil homme continua:

_ Bien sûr, il serait plus prudent de faire cet échange dans une pièce sécurisée. Je suis sûr que Mr Potter saura où trouver ce genre de salle.

Un regard pétillant plus tard, le Gryffondor comprit de quelle salle Dumbledor voulait parler: la Salle sur Demande. Évidement! Mais il était hors de question pour le brun de livrer un tel secret à Malfoy. Ce serait lui donner sur un plateau d'argent un lieu dans lequel il pourrait préparer ses coups fourrés sans que personne ne sache rien. Il allait protester quand le Directeur reprit la parole:

_ Bien, je vois que vous avez compris de quelle salle je voulais parler. Évidemment, je prendrai certaines précautions pour être sûr que vous remplissiez votre part du marché.

Deux regards noirs.

_ Vous rejoindrez cette salle le jour même de la querelle, après le dîner. Il serait fâcheux pour vous de ne pas vous y rendre et d'essayer d'échapper à cela. J'espère que vous l'avez bien compris.

Aucune réaction.

_ Officiellement, il s'agira d'heure de colle. Je vous prierais de ne pas ébruiter cette innovation, que se soit à vos amis proches ou à vos camarades de maison. Certains élèves pourraient mal le prendre. Bien, je crois que c'est tout. Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie avant de rejoindre vos dortoirs, vous avez mauvaise mine.

Après un dernier regard, Drago sortit du bureau sans rien dire, le visage toujours impassible mais bouillonnant de rage intérieurement. Harry observa longuement l'homme qu'il considérait maintenant comme son mentor, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il leur infligeait ça. Ce dernier ne leva pas le nez de la paperasse dans laquelle il s'était plongé aussitôt sa phrase finie, montrant ainsi que l'entrevue était finie. Soupirant, le brun sortit et ferma la porte sans rien dire. Arrivé en bas, il vit que Malfoy était partit, sûrement vers l'infirmerie, non-résistant à la douleur comme il était, vu le scandale qu'il avait fait en troisième année.

********************

À l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh s'affairait déjà autour du Serpentard, lui donnant une potion et pestant contre ces enfants incapables de se tenir tranquille, voulant de ce fait sa mort. En voyant Harry, ses vociférations redoublèrent d'intensité tout en lui ordonnant de s'asseoir sur le lit, en face. Pour plus de sécurité selon elle. Tout en s'approchant du brun avec une potion dans les mains, elle ordonna à Drago d'enlever sa chemise. Malgré quelques protestations, il dut obtempérer. En même temps qu'il buvait sa potion, le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction, pensant se retrouver devant une quelconque anomalie ou peut-être même la marque des Ténèbres, ce qui l'avancerait énormément. Mais ce qu'il vit lui fit presque recracher sa potion.

Aucune marque disgracieuse ne venait entacher la blancheur de son poignet, non. En revanche il se retrouvait maintenant avec la vision d'un torse imberbe agréablement musclé, ni trop ni pas assez. Juste de quoi faire pleurer un sculpteur. Il pouvait deviner d'ici la douceur de cette peau de porcelaine -légèrement marquée en vue du combat qu'ils venaient de se livrer- et qu'il avait envie de parcourir du bout des doigts, tant elle était un appel aux caresses. Un raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité. Mme Pomfresh se tenait devant lui, essayant à première vue de lui dire quelque chose.

_ Mr Potter? Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien?

Se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait -il venait de mater le torse de Malfoy! Impossible! Sûrement un disfonctionnement de son corps vu tous les coups qu'il avait pris- il se reprit rapidement et d'un sourire rassura l'infirmière:

_ Ce n'est rien Mme Pomfresh. Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'avais juste oublié à quel point ces potions étaient infectes.

Légèrement suspicieuse, elle dit quand même:

_ Bien. Mais n'oubliez pas, elles sont peut-être infectes mais elles vous soignent. Bon je suppose que vous aussi vous avez des marques un peu partout, alors tenez.

Elle lui tendit une autre fiole.

_ Buvez-la entièrement et ne vous plaignez pas du goût. Cette potion enlèvera toutes traces de coups, hormis votre cicatrice bien sûr.

Un reniflement de dédain lui parvint aux oreilles, il se tourna vers Malfoy pour le voir rhabillé -une très bonne chose pour lui- et lui lançant un regard débordant de dégoût.

_ Comme s'il voudrait se séparer de sa _chère_ cicatrice! Cracha presque le Serpentard.

_ La ferme Malfoy, répliqua Harry avec toute sa hargne.

_ Et bien, quelle répartie Potter, tu m'impressionnes. On dirait que tu fais des progrès. Comme quoi tout est possible, poursuivit Drago avec un rictus collé aux lèvres.

Avant que le brun ne puisse continuer Mme Pomfresh s'interposa, poings sur les hanches et regard noir:

_ Il est hors de question, vous m'entendez, hors de question, que vous vous battiez encore dans mon infirmerie! Buvez vos potions et sortez! Et je ne veux pas vous revoir ici avant très très longtemps! C'est bien compris?

Ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de l'infirmière, ils acquiescèrent, bien qu'à contre cœur. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils arrêtèrent de se fusiller du regard, à tel point que si leurs yeux avaient pu lancer des sorts, il était certain que les deux opposants seraient déjà six pieds sous terre. Et encore une fois ils s'étaient perdus dans leur monde, là où seul l'autre comptait, là où rien ne pouvait les atteindre… à part une infirmière à bout de nerf!

_ Arrêtez de vous regardez en chien de faïence et faites ce que je vous dit! Oh Merlin qu'ai-je fait pour mériter pareil châtiment? Ces enfants seront ma mort!

Les deux Némésis sursautèrent à l'éclat de voix de la femme et préférèrent se diriger vers la sortie le plus dignement possible -c'est-à-dire sans se mettre à détaler comme des lapins, pas que l'envie leur en manquait mais ils avaient un minimum de fierté à conserver-. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils poussèrent un soupir de concert. Puis se souvenant de la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés, Drago remit son masque en place et regarda le Gryffondor avec mépris. En voyant cela Harry se rappela tout ce qui venaient de se passer et ne put que murmurer tout en se renfrognant:

_ Et dire que je ne peux même pas lui éclater sa gueule de fouine peroxydée, si après je ne veux pas me coltiner monsieur et ses souvenirs pour « mieux le connaître »! Pff désespérant!

_ Sache Potter que nombre de personnes voudraient être à ta place et mieux me connaître… hum… en profondeur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… répliqua Drago avec un sourire en coin. Mais bien sûr, toi, tu n'auras pas cette possibilité, car il est hors de question que je fasse des heures supplémentaires, surtout si c'est en ta compagnie.

Puis sans attendre la réaction du brun, il se retourna avec grâce et élégance pour rejoindre les cachots. Et avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir il lança un «A plus Potty ».

Harry, qui était resté figé sur place avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités en comprenant le sous-entendu, se reprit enfin et se mit à bégayer:

_ Mais que…que… Arrrg espèce de fouine perverse!! Si tu crois que moi je veux être avec toi plus que nécessaire, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil!

En voyant que le Serpentard était déjà loin, il arrêta de s'égosiller pour rien et il prit le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor.

********************

C'est en grognant et en pestant que Harry s'engouffra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Sa brusque arrivée amena le silence total dans la salle qui, d'habitude, regorgeait de bruits. Toutes les personnes présentes le regardaient. La plupart était impatients de connaître le résultat et les conséquences du combat d'aujourd'hui, friands de commérages comme ils étaient. D'autres encore le regardaient avec respect et admiration comme on regarde un héros. Dégoûté par toute cette attention, le brun leur lança un regard noir, qui aurait pu concurrencer celui de la terreur des cachots, et monta en direction du dortoir des sixième année. Comme il était encore tôt, ce dernier était vide. Harry y pénétra en claquant la porte, et tapa de rage dans sa malle. La douleur qui afflua dans son pied lui permit de reprendre ses esprits et de se calmer plus ou moins.

Il entendit de timides coups frappés contre la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre et ne laisse voir une Hermione hésitante, suivit d'un Ron qui l'était encore plus. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille dit:

_ Harry, on peut entrer?

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Grognement qu'elle traduisit par un oui, étant habituée à son comportement pour le moins irritant lorsque son combat journalier avec Malfoy ne durait pas assez longtemps selon son goût. Elle le vit arpenter le dortoir comme un lion en cage, son visage complètement neutre, mais ses yeux laissaient transparaître une haine sans bornes uniquement dédiée à sa Némésis. Même Voldemort n'arrivait pas à lui faire ressentir tant de choses, alors que c'était LUI son véritable ennemi. Elle remarqua la grimace de douleur qui traversa son visage et se précipita sur lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien passé par l'infirmerie et qu'il n'avait plus aucune blessure. Puis elle décida qu'il était temps pour un nouveau sermon et dit:

_ Harry, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça! Regarde dans quel état tu te mets rien que pour lui!

_ Ne recommence pas Hermione, j'ai déjà eu ma dose de sermons pour aujourd'hui si cela peut te faire plaisir!

_ Mais ça ne change rien! Demain tu vas recommencer! Et de plus belle, j'en suis sûre!

_ Et alors?

_ Comment ça « et alors? »! Harry, reprend-toi voyons! Tu nous fais perdre un nombre incalculable de point à chaque fois!

_ Pour ce que cela me fait… marmonna-t-il, tu seras sûrement heureuse d'apprendre que je n'en n'ai pas perdu cette fois-ci, répliqua-t-il avec ironie.

_ Oui, je suis heureuse, et je serais plus heureuse si tu voulais bien te concentrer sur les choses importantes, telles que tes devoirs ou les heures que tu passes avec le Directeur, plutôt que sur Malfoy! Cette fixation que tu fais sur lui est vraiment malsaine Harry!

_ Arrête Hermione! T'en as pas marre de me répéter à chaque fois les mêmes choses! Les devoirs, les points… ce sont les derniers de mes soucis! J'ai un mégalomane à face de serpent qui veut me tuer et qui a des espions partout, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié! Et pour la dernière fois: je ne fais pas de fixation sur cette fouine, dit-il d'une voix hachée dans laquelle toute sa colère ressortait. Si vous vouliez bien m'écouter et surtout me croire vous verriez qu'il prépare un mauvais coups. Mais bien sûr, ce cher Harry est bien trop aveuglé par son antipathie pour Malfoy pour réfléchir correctement. Il accuse ce pauvre garçon pour rien voyons! Ce n'est pas comme s'il le connaissait mieux que lui-même, étant donné qu'il est sa Némésis depuis leur première année. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait sentir le danger alors qu'il y est exposé depuis l'âge de ses un an! Non voyons, c'est nous qui avons raison et lui qui a tort! On ne peut pas revenir là-dessus, et essayer de l'écouter! Cracha le jeune homme avec hargne.

Hermione était aux bords des larmes après ce discours, elle ne put que bredouiller quelques mots inaudibles. C'est là que Ron décida d'intervenir et d'aider son amie pour convaincre leur meilleur ami:

_ Mec t'es injuste là! On essaie….mais il ne put continuer car Harry le coupa aussitôt:

_ Qui est injuste Ron, qui? Dis-le moi! Vous, qui n'essayez même pas d'envisager que j'ai raison, ou moi, qui essaye de sauver votre peau à tous face à un Mage noir surpuissant alors que j'ai à peine 16 ans et que Dumbledor lui-même n'arrive pas à le battre.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans le dortoir, silence uniquement entrecoupé par les sanglots d'Hermione et qui dura une bonne minute. Puis Hermione se reprit et s'approcha du brun en colère:

_ Je sais que c'est dur pour toi Harry. Je sais que ces combats ne sont qu'un défouloir pour toi, pour oublier une toute autre douleur. C'est pour essayer d'oublier la douleur de la perte de Sirius, n'est-ce pas?

_ Tait-toi, murmura le jeune homme

_ Mais ce qui est arrivé là-bas n'est pas ta faute Harry.

_ Tait-toi, dit-il.

_ Personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de venir te secourir cette nuit-là, comme personne ne pouvait t'empêcher d'y aller lorsque tu as cru qu'il se faisait torturer.

_ TAIT-TOI!!! Hurla-t-il en haletant. Dégage!

_ Harry…

_ Ça suffit, sors d'ici, siffla-t-il en se retournant vers la fenêtre pour bien leur montrer que la conversation était finie.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et, la main sur la poignée, se retourna et lui jeta un denier regard rempli de tristesse avant de sortir et de fermer la porte.

Après un long silence, Ron se dirigea lui aussi vers la porte et avant de sortir dit d'une voix remplie de reproche:

_ Tu as été trop loin Harry. Elle essaye juste de t'aider parce que au cas où tu l'aurais oublié nous sommes tes amis…

Puis il sortit sans un autre mot ni regard.

Un long moment plus tard, un cri de rage déchira le silence:

_ Et merde! Hurla Harry, et il abattit violement son poing dans le mur. Une douleur aiguë déferla dans son bras et le laissa sans énergie et haletant. Il s'approcha de son lit, en ferma les rideaux et se laissa tomber dessus, face contre le matelas. Puis épuisé de ce trop plein d'émotion, s'endormit sans se changer.

_À suivre…_

Et voilà le premier chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, alors donnez moi votre avis, histoire que je puisse améliorer tout ça!  
Pour ce qui est de la périodicité de la publication, normalement au maximum un mois. Si je peux faire plus vite, je le ferais. Mais bon faut pas trop espérer non plus, les cours vont reprendre…

Bisous, à bientôt!  
Kiki


End file.
